What Awaits
by BettyTheGreat
Summary: AU/AH. A first date turns into a journey to find their way back home?


**A/N: Thanks again to Morgan S. for being the beta/prereader for this. I had a dream forever ago after the Kellan Lutz Interview photoshoot happened and then he took me on an adventure. I never finished the dream so the story has an open ending. If anyone has any ideas, it's all yours. I would love to see this finished.**

From my downstairs perch on the kitchen counter, I could hear tires on the pavement and low, muffled bass.

Emmett.

_Huuuunk hunk hunk huuuuuuunk hunk hunk_

I was starting to think that this was a very bad idea.

Emmett and I had known each other since middle school. I moved around a lot during elementary school so by the time middle school came around, my parents decided that it was time for some stability. I walked into my first period class (wearing some tragically awful purple sweater, mind you) worried that I wouldn't make any friends and when I He would eat what I didn't at lunch and protect me from getting pushed around in the hallways. In high school, his role only changed slightly: He would eat what I didn't finish from my lunch and protect me from every guy within a 200 mile radius that looked even remotely interested in me.

I thought it was cute and brotherly. Since Emmett was an only child, I understood it to be him acting out a big brother role that he normally didn't get to fulfill.

I was wrong.

"What took you so long?" he asked, opening the passenger door, his voice a mixture of annoyed and amused.

I slid into the car, careful not to rip the new leopard print leggings, "Oh, you know. Putting on the shellac." Light, throaty laughter floated into the car as he closed my door and jogged back to his side. I loved Emmett's laugh.

"You know," he started, looking over his shoulder as he backed out of the driveway, his eyes flickering from me to the street behind us, "You don't need that stuff."  
"Oh, that's really sweet."  
"No. I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you're going to get really sweaty and disgusting tonight. It's just going to melt off of your face anyway."  
"Why? What are we doing?"

About an hour and a very long coversation about Star Wars later, we pulled up to a building that looked as if it needed to be condemned, immediately.

Emmett exited the car, helped me out also and then led me through the door of the disgusting building. The remnants of what may have been, at one time, a nice reception area was  
dark and musty and seemingly held together only by the creepy cobwebs drifting back and forth in the corners and rafters.

He whispered a "Hold on a sec." and disappeared behind the dilapidated warehouse wall as I stepped into the cramped elevator. It probably wasn't the safest place to be in case the building  
decided that it no longer wanted to stay standing but it was better than standing in the middle of the wide room wondering what just scrawled past my foot.

I wasn't sure that my being here was such a great idea.

There were only two buttons on the panel in the elevator, large and round with white numbers against a black background. This place seemed much too large to only have two floors.  
My instincts were telling me to run. I didn't listen. I never listened.

Em was here with me and I would be okay. Maybe.

The back door of the elevator whirred close, the gears and mechanisms grinding against each other with strained sounds of disuse. Emmett's grunts were theatrical and I could almost see his charming dimples as I imagined the strain of his face.

A few more slams from behind the wall and the panel light up fully and the elevator hummed to life. I reached out to press the "2" button and no sooner than I had, the door effortlessly glided shut.

I panicked.

I felt myself falling for what felt like forever.  
Why was I going down instead of up?  
Confused and scared, I slapped at the "1" button on the panel and instantly, the elevator jolted to a stop and started to ascend.  
When the door opened, there stood a hurt looking Emmett with his hands in his pockets.  
When our eyes met, he smiled with a nod, "Aw, damn babe. Thanks for coming back. I thought you were getting started without me."

"Shut up and get in. I'm scared." I reached out and pulled him in close as the elevator door once again slid shut.  
"I think this is a bad idea," I whispered, grasping his arm and squeezing for emphasis.  
"Hey. Listen," he pried my hands from my eyes, "This is going to be fun. So much fun," he said peering down at me through his lashes. His smile was so big it was almost blinding.

Unconvinced, I sighed up against his side. "Fine, but why are there only two buttons? This place seems a lot larger than just two floors. And why are we falling so quickly? I don't like this."

"That's because we're going to the warehouse, babe."


End file.
